Hotel Intimacy
by kyougay
Summary: Tiz and Ringabel finally find the map and return to both Agnes and Edea. All of them finally reach to the hotel by evening and things get pretty spicy... (NSFW R-18 TIZ/RINGABEL) SEQUEL TO MAPFUCKING69


**I don't know nay more fuck me in the asshole I don't know what this is because I don't kn ow—slay me**

**I'm r elal tufkxing sleepy fuck**

**Prob ooc and has a lot of mistakes sorry o_o**

**Hentai. Spice by Len Kagamine. Spice.**

** o**

Right after the two boys got themselves cleaned up at the lake after their 'sloppy mess', they were nearing towards the two ladies waiting for them—the patchy field of grass from the beginning. (moo moo harmonia kun eat that sexy grass u/u)

Edea was the first one to approach the two boys—crossing her arms together, tapping her foot repeatedly in impatience.

"So, did you get the map back like I asked?" Edna asked.

"Yeah we did! Sorry if we took too long…." Tiz came up closer to the blonde girl as he forked over the small piece of paper from his front pocket of his pants.

Edea came up closer to the brunet boy's ear and whispered '_I knew what you did with him~!'. _She stepped back-thanking him with a smile and a giggle. Huh? Tiz was confused; like legitimately confused as he showed an expression of bewilderedness.

Fuck did she know? God dammit that would be embarrassing for her to know that he sucked his male companions' _clink clonk_. Dammit Ringabel you were too fucking loud, god fuck you and your uke voice for being too loud for everyone to hear god bless you.

"Thank you sooooOOOooooOOOoo much for this map! I'll be the one keeping it since you're already bad enough anyways lo!" Edea chirped. "The hotel's not that far from here anyways so let's get moving!"

Tiz was so fucking confused and so out of it. Did Edea really see them fuck eachother? Well they didn't really fuck eachother; it was more like-He was just giving him a yaoi blowjob and that was it. Then again, Ringabel was really fucking loud for anyone in the area to hear.

"…z.." A voice said.

"…iz..." The voice repeated again

"TIZ!" The voice yelled-a much more feminine-tone if you add it.

"Huh?"

"Tiz, you're spacing out!" Agnes replied in distraught. "Do you need a potion or two? I have some here in my pack I got from..the stock market..…" (Le Togami Byakuya Face)

"N-no it's fine! Fine really…" Tiz tried to calm down the brunette girl from worrying about him.

"Really…?" She pondered.

"Really." He responded. : - )

"Oh…if that's the case then….mm….If anything just holler at me okay? I mean you can also ask Edea and Ringabel for help if you need them-"

"Thank you."

"…I saw you two….." She mumbled.

"Huh?" Now Tiz was questioning her as well. Oh gods don't tell me she fucking knows too. Shit shit shit shit gfuck FUCK!

"N-nothing..! Goodbye…!" Agnes paced herself as she tried to catch up towards Edea. What was that all about? Edea and Agnes were acting funny. Don't tell me their closet fujoshis fuck Dx not otakue weeaboo!

They finally arrived at the hotel. It was evening already. Wow time flies in this RPG world but who gives a fuck? No one bye.

"Agnes and I are gonna go to the receptionist to check in for the night. Would it be alright if you and RingaFUC—Ringabel get the equipment and take it to the top floor to the right? Thanks!" Edna ordered in the most polite way she can. God fucking dammit why is it always ringabel and tiz like what the fuck what's wrong with tiz and agnes? Fuck if I know /_/.

What Edea ordered is what they did. Boy you didn't want to get on her nerves; afterall she turns into a fucking psychopath and starts yelling you from left to right. Woo Scooby I'm getting a bad feels about this! (Scooby voice) woof woof ^3^

Ringabel and Tiz averted each other's gaze as they both lugged the equipment upstairs to the right room where it was vacant for the time being.

After the brunet entered the room with the platinum-blonde boy, Ringabel slammed the door shut with his foot due to how much luggage was occupying his arms. God damn he has sexy legs \(O q O )]

Both boys made sure to check the items and gear were good to go for the morning.

Shit. The atmosphere between them was fucking weird. The room was silent and the (sexy) lamp was lit on already. The two didn't really know what to do since the grey afternoon was already awkward enough.

Tiz treaded near the window and looked the beautiful laminated stars. Wow they were pretty—pretty enough to keep in a bottle for safekeeping but that wouldn't be possible anyways.

"The skylights are pretty in the evening don't you think?" Tiz questioned as he gazed at the stars gracefully.

"Yeah, I suppose." Ringabel replied nonchalantly.

By the gods he looked so ….so…..what's the word, pretty? Amazing? The platinum-blond boy couldn't word it out right on the tip of his head but all he could think of is how Tiz looked so ….nice from behind. He walked up closer to the boy and embraced him from behind.

?

The brunet could feel his cheeks growing scarlet. _Oh gods I look embarrassing as hell I don't want to see him fuck fuck fuck…!_...Tiz thought as he started to become more flustered by the other boys' actions.

"Do you still wanna….." Ringabel trailed off.

"Wanna…..?" Tiz knew what the other boy was going to say. _Fuck_. Yeah that's the word. Fuck. To be quite honest he knew that because he felt his boner up his butt. Shit. Tiz was getting horny as fuck too fuck fuck fuckity fuck me in the asshole.

"F-fuc—TIZ THIS IS OUTSTANDINGLY EMBARRASSING FOR ME TO SAY GOD FUCKING DAMMIT" The boy replied-feeling flustered as well. The boy looked down as he was still embracing the brunet _tighter_.

"You have to lead." Tiz responded.

"Lead…?" Ringabel inquired.

"You wanna do…the do…with me right…? A-ah…this is embarrassing.." By this time, his face was really red. Red like a tomato—all over his face goddammit fuck

They both paused for a moment and the first thing Ringabell did was release the embrace from the other boy and shut the lamp and curtains off. Next thing he did was guide Tiz to the bed. Shit oh shit things were getting feisty….really feisty… Ringabel pushed the other boy down as he grabbed a scarf from his back pocket and tied the boy's wrists up alongside with the bars. FUCK THINGS ARE GETTING KINKY AS FUCK AHHHN AHHHHHHHH

As things were proceeding successfully, Ringabel slipped his boots off and laid on top of the boy. Wowah woahwowza! Baiznga!

"…" Tiz didn't say anything. Fuck he didn't know what to say, his wrists were tied up and a very sexy looking person was on top of him. Gosh oh gosh…..

Ringabel started to undress the boy. His sleeves were unbuttoned. After that, he started to go closer to his chest and suggestively lick his nipples in a 360 degree format. The boy felt his blood rising and felt really worked up. Nipple licking? That was just the start of this sexual playout.

"Hhh..hhh…nn..…." Tiz moaned. Fuck that was some suggestive moaning that made the other boy really horny as fuck. He started biting his nipples. FUCK FUCK TIZ WAS GETTING IT HARDCORE FUCK FUCK AHHHHh

Ringabel felt it wasn't enough to satisfy the tied up boy so he went deeper. He unraveled the brunet's pants and boxers and revealed a stiff looking p….. UFCK PENIS SOUNDS SO FUCKING WE IRD FUCK FUCK .

"You're already this hard from me just lick biting your nipples?" Ringabel said intriguingly.

"…" Tiz didn't respond directly but his eyes were shut and his face was burning. He felt soooo embarrassed and hard to look him face to face.

Not getting a response from the boy, Ringabel stroked his cock—gently and vertically. Up down one! Up down two, up down three…This isn't fucking gym class what the fuck. He proceeded further by licking the tip of the penis in a circular formation.

"Haaaaa…hhh…." Tiz moaned again. His hips were moving on its own as it was moving at the same time Ringabel was sucking it.

"Harder…." Tiz whispered.

Ringabel obediently followed Tiz's order. He began to suck more thorough and faster. God it was making the other felt soo ooooooooo good.

"Uwaah….nnn….." Tiz moaned for like the 3rd fucking time god dammit I would be tired of using the word moan I'm fuckign sorry. His facial expression looked worried some and it looks as if he's just about to cum.

"A-are you going to come any second Tiz?" Ringabel questioned as he was still focused on the penis he was sucking repeatedly.

"Ahhn….aaa…..hhhhhh"

"You can cum anytime if you want to" He replied.

"I-I….I'm cumming…!" Tiz's juice squirted so much onto his thighs and Ringabel's face and especially his mouth. Fuck that was sexy and mesmerizing.

Ringabel lifted his head up and he was drenched with cum. Holy fuck sauce that was hot. But he left it there again. To feel sexy.

Tiz felt twitchy and hazy after that. Never in his lifetime has he came so much in one go. Hot damn. Hentai.

Despite that, Ringabel unraveled all of his clothing and plopped it on the floor—on top of Tiz's pants and boxers as well.

Tiz's genitals were wet and sticky but Ringabel didn't mind that. Slowly he stuffed his dick into Tiz's asshole.

"A-AAAAAAHnng ….." Tiz yelped and groaned right after.

"D-does it hurt….?" Ringabel was worried

"N-no…just surprising is all…" Tiz replied.

"I-I'm going to start moving okay….? Just tell me if it starts hurting….okay..?" Ringabel said.

Slowly, Ringabel started thrusting slowly inside Tiz. God it felt really good. It's like that exact moment in a hentai where the hole starts getting tight and starts feeling more pleasureful. Tiz moved his hips once more synchronized to Ringabels thrusting.

As they were about to do the …..tongue thing…with the mouth….yea….…out of nowhere the door opened.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU G-G-G-UYS DOING?!" Edea was astonished as her words began to stutter. Agnes was hiding her face in embarrassment and her cheeks were fuming.

Breaking the kiss, Ringabel paused and turned to stare at the two figures standing near the door. Hooooly shit they were exposed. Tiz felt like stone.

"I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE STILL CHECKING IN!?" Ringabel yelled really loudly as he was still in the same position nonetheless.

"..."

"…"

"…"

The two girls hastily walked out and slammed the door shut really loudly. The boys were flustered and didn't continue on afterward. Fuck that was awkward as hell.

"Agnes…." Edna said.

"They did it again….." Agnes replied disheartingly .

Fuck I don't know how to phrase more sentences basically they wwere all flustered as fuck the next morning and everything was awkward bye _


End file.
